Kudaranu Mousou No (くだらぬ妄想の)/guide
Kazaguruma's Effects Guide Tailwind (追い風) Receive a "tailwind" / 「追い風」をうける。 Head to the upper door from the Nexus to the Windmill World. Right after entering, a ghost-like NPC will approach you. Interact with it to get the effect. Bucket / Barrel (おけ) Wear a "bucket" / 「おけ」をかぶる。 From the nexus, go to the door on the bottom-left to the Classroom World after getting the Tailwind Effect and enter it. Go to the right until you find a bed then go down and interact with the locker to get the effect. Knife (ナイフ) Carry a "knife" / 「ナイフ」をもつ。 From the nexus, get to the upper right door to the Bloodstain World after getting the Barrel Effect. Go like 35 squares to left then up until you find a magical circle and interact with the shadowy figure to get the effect. Kazahana (風花) Cause "snow" to fall / 「ゆき」を降らせる。 From the nexus, enter to the door at the bottom to the Computer World after getting the Knife Effect. Head west until you find a robot-like creature and interact with it to get the effect. Dress (ドレス) Wear a "dress" /「ドレス」をきる。 From the nexus, head to the door at the upper-left to the Monochrome World after getting the Kazehana Effect. Head down until you spot a blond girl wearing a dress. Interact with her to get the effect. Wind and Rain (風雨) Cause "rain" to fall /「あめ」を降らせる。 From the nexus, go to the bottom-right door to the Water World after getting the Dress Effect. From there, head left. You will see three flowers, head down when you pass the flower in the middle. You will see three flowers in the shape of a triangle, head down until you spot a lonely flower, then go to the flower and a few steps down. Interacting with Jose and the girl who share an umbrella. Bouquet (花束) Hold a "bouquet" / 「花束」をもつ。 After you got the first normal ending, go to the Water World and interact with the white flower that appeared among the blue flowers to the Blue Flower Field. Go to the top and interact with the girl to get the effect. :Before Ver.0.03 After getting the last effect (Wind and Rain) head back to the dream room and interact with the NPC inside it to get the effect. Kazaguruma's Orbs Guide After getting the first normal ending, the dream world will become fully accessible, allowing you to search for orbs. 'Green Orb' The Barrel effect is required. Go to the Windmill World and interact with the green windmill in the middle of the windmill-shaped tiles to the Windmill Maze. Equip the Barrel and head south. Once you see the chaser, head left and a bit south until you see the green orb. 'Red Orb' The Barrel effect is required. Go to the Bloodstain World and interact with the red windmill on the southeast to the Blood World. Equip the Barrel, avoid the chasers and search for the magical circle on the bottom side. On the isolated area, go to the northeast to get the red orb. 'Blue Orb' Go to the Water World and interact with the white flower among the blue flowers to the Blue Flower Field, find and get the blue orb. 'Cyan Orb' Go to the Computer World and interact with the cursor NPC that'll lead you to the Computer Window Maze, choose the windmills in this order: Green → Yellow → Red → Blue → Purple → Blue → Green, then interact with the Minimize button to reach the closet and interact with it. In the Digital World, kill all of the green digital NPCs, step under the hanging boy to get on the isolated window, go north and get the cyan orb. 'Yellow Orb' Go to the Classroom World and go west to a wooden shelves to the Water Farm, go to the left to the Forest that has a boy sitting on a stone, get the yellow orb in front of him. 'Maroon Orb' The Barrel effect is required. Go to the Monochrome World and enter the cave to the Monochrome Maze. Equip the Barrel, avoid the chasers and find the maroon orb. Kazaguruma's Endings Guide Normal End 1 Collect the first 6 effects, then wake up. Someone will start knocking fiercely on the door, preventing Kazaguruma from getting out, as well as sleeping. The only thing left to do is pinching her cheek again. This time, she'll wake up in a Hospital room, with another girl - similar to her - wandering; leave the room. 'Normal End 2' Collect the 7th effect, then wake up and leave. 'Bad End' Collect the 6 orbs, then drop all the effects on each of them - note that they're connected to a specific orb, hinted by the pinwheel's color on the dress (if you can't find the bouquet's orb; it's located behind the left door on the middle). Wake up. Bad End 2/end The Tailwind and Bouquet effects are required. Go to the yellow orb's location and use the Tailwind's shift action, then place the bouquet next to the boy. Wake up and exit the hospital. True End Collect the 6 orbs, then drop all the effects EXCEPT the bouquet. Wake up. Turn off the light and leave the bedroom; you'll be back in the Hospital room. Leave again. Jose's Effects Guide Werewolf Become a "werewolf" / 「人狼」になる。 Enter the sliding wooden door. Go northwest and interact with the hanging NPC. White Rabbit Become a "white rabbit" / 「白兎」になる。 Enter the beige door with rabbits on it. Go north until you reach a dirt road. Find a rabbit running along it. Eventually, somewhere along the trail behind a tree, Jose to fall into another area. Interact with the white rabbit. Plant Become a "plant" /「植物」になる。 Enter the light green door. Go south through the arc, then head west. Pass through a trio of arching vines. Go northwest and interact with the pulsating red flower. Continue straight north. Interact with the small plant at the base of the tree. Blindness Become "blind" / 「盲目」になる。 Enter the dark green door. Go right and enter the waiting room. Continue going right and enter the door. Once in the hallway, enter the first door you see. Interact with the monitor with the eye to get the effect. Teacups Ride in a "teacup" / 「ティーカップ」に乗る。 (The White Rabbit or Invisible Effect is recommended. Otherwise, use the Golf club Effect.) Enter the flashing blue door. Go south down the flights of stairs to a red building. Inside, navigate the small maze and interact with the twisted shape. In the next area, immediately equip and activate the White Rabbit or Invisible Effect. Avoid the teacups with liquid inside and head northwest. Find and interact with the empty teacup. Noise Become "noise" / 「ノイゼ」になる。 (The White Rabbit or Invisible Effect, as well as the Running Lantern Effect is recommended.) Enter the dark bluish-gray door. Equip and activate the Running Lantern Effect go right and straight up; then right again upon hitting a cell, then up to the door. In the next area, continue north at each fork. Then equip and activate either the White Rabbit or Invisible Effect to avoid the chaser and proceed right, down, right again to the door at the end. Equip the Lantern Effect again if you wish and carry on north at each fork. Open the lone cell and interact with the static figure. Golf club Carry a "golf club" /「ゴルフクラブ」を持つ。 Enter the red door. Go southeast and interact with the shift gray blob. In the next area, choose the following paths at the forks: left, up, up again, right, and left to another gray blob. Then go east and slightly down to open and reveal a bloodied cupboard; interacting with it a second time will warp you to the interior of a house. Carry on down and right and enter the room at the end of the hallway. Interact with bag of golf clubs. Red Blanket Wrap up in a "red blanket" / 「赤げっと」に包まる。 Enter the dark green door. Go left and enter the elevator. Ride the elevator as many times as necessary until you arrive on the 4th floor. Go right and enter the first door. Continue to the opposite end of the room, and interact with the bloody spot on one of the shrouds. Interact with the folded red blanket on the table. Gargoyle Become a "gargoyle" / 「ガーゴイル」になる。 (The Golf club Effect is required. The White Rabbit or Invisible Effect is also recommended.) Enter the light green door. Go south through the arc, then head west. Pass through a trio of arching vines. Go northwest between a pair of free form shapes. Continue northeast to a partially submerged blue head. Equip the Golf club Effect and strike it, then enter the mouth. In the next area, activate the White Rabbit or Invisible Effect to avoid the chaser. Head northeast to the potato-shaped figures and interact with the one with three black slits. Continue along the path and interact with the white shape at the end. Head south and interact with gargoyle statue. Running Lamp Become a "running lamp" / 「走馬灯」になる。 Enter the sliding wooden door. Go south past one building to the next, and enter through the slightly ajar door. Make your way to a wall with two doors equally spaced apart, and enter the left door. In the next area, cross the beams to a shadow hand puppet. Interact with it. Invisible Become an "invisible person" / 「透明人間」になる。 Enter the purple door. Go northeast up a staircase. Enter the glass doors straight ahead. Go northwest and find a rotating eye. Proceed up through the hallway and enter the second classroom. Interact with the outline of a person. Twinkle Bat Become a "glowing bat" / 「光るこうもり」になる。 The Teacups effect is required. Enter the beige door with rabbits on it. Head east from the door, then go south when you're near flowers forming a heart. You'll encounter a table with two chairs, on the right one being a top-hat. Sit on the left chair and wait till a shadowy NPC appears. Interact with him and he will teleport you to a tea party area. Go through the flowery fence three times and the head east till you encounter a table with a large teapot. Equip the Teacups effect and interact with it. It'll teleport you to a glowing area near a pool of red liquid. From there, head southeast till you encounter a large number of glowing NPCs near a flying bat. Interact with the bat to get the effect. Jose's Ending Guide Bad End The Golf club effect is required and the Noise effect is recommended. Enter the flashing blue door. Enter the orange building after going down the stairs. Find the isolated light blue rabbit. Kill the NPCs blocking the path with the Golf Club. Enter the ferris wheel and interact with Kazaguruma. She'll be added to your party. If you can, use the Noise effect to return yourself to the nexus. Enter the gray door on the top left and interact with the guillotine in the next room. After the event, wake up and exit Jose's house.Category:Walkthroughs